


Hipotéticamente

by Aomame_kz



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21556879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aomame_kz/pseuds/Aomame_kz
Summary: Tony descubre el gran secreto de su padre, ahora necesita de Steve para resolver una duda que de hipotética no tiene nada.STONYLeve Stoward y Steggy
Relationships: Peggy Carter & Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers/Howard Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Parte 1

—Tony, hazme un favor.

Así comenzó aquel día, que Tony había planeado pasar comiendo galletas y viendo un maratón de Star trek clásico (porque últimamente, todo lo clásico llamaba su atención).

—¿De qué se trata, Pepper?

—Como bien sabes, pronto se cumplirá un aniversario más de Industrias Stark, y vamos a montar una exposición temporal en el MET . Así que necesito que revises los archivos de tu padre. Sus primeros inventos y adelantos tecnológicos, los más importantes, ya sabes, aquellos que le dieron prestigio a la empresa. ¿Puedes hacerlo?

—¿Por qué no contratas a alguien para ello?—Tony se dejó caer en el sofá con una sensación de frustración que no sentía desde la adolescencia.

—Porque hay objetos personales, Tony. Cartas, documentos... si hay algo ahí que cause morbo, nos veríamos en un problema mediático.

—Hazlos firmar un contrato de confidencialidad y ya.

—Tony, es lo único que te estoy pidiendo. Hazlo, ¿está bien?

—A sus órdenes, jefa.

No había manera de negarse a las exigencias de su directora general. Así que suspiró cuando las cajas del archivo Stark entraron una tras otra por la puerta y desfilaron alegremente hasta la sala; y se puso a seleccionar lo que Pepper le había pedido.

Al principio, no encontró nada que pudiera significar un peligro para la reputación de su empresa y familia. Nada fuera de lo normal. Había cartas de su madre a su padre, y viceversa; fotografías más viejas que la Pangea y álbumes fotográficos del crecimiento de un bebé Tony. Nada especial, excepto por una pequeña caja cerrada con llave. Era una caja de madera barnizada con una sencilla cerradura, nada que llamara la atención, y ese era, tal vez, el propósito de su simpleza. Abrió la cerradura con su viejo juego de ganzúas (se sintió todo un detective al hacerlo) y echó un vistazo a su contenido.

Para su sorpresa eran más fotos amarillentas y roídas por el tiempo. Pero todas tenían un denominador común: eran del Capitán América. Algunas, Tony, las clasificó como parte del acervo de su padre. Había fotos del uniforme del capitán, de los instrumentos y las armas que usaba en esa época, por supuesto que, también, había mil fotos en todos los ángulos posibles del famoso escudo, así como del casco. Eso, sin duda, pensó, podía ajustarse perfectamente al propósito de la exposición; después de todo, el Capitán América era un adelanto biotecnológico en el que Industrias Stark tuvo injerencia. Pensó poner una imagen de éste en el antes y en el ahora. Y se divirtió pensando en la pose que le pediría a su buen amigo Steve para ella.

En la caja había fotos del capitán. Muchas fotos inéditas, que si se subastaran, Tony se haría de unos milloncitos de dólares más. Fotos de Steve trazando algún plan con todo su comando, de él con Bucky, de él con la tía Peggy, de él solo, de él y Howard. De él y Howard, casi todas eran de ese tipo. Steve y Howard riendo o tomando un café juntos, jugando una partida de póker o concentrados en planos, que bien podían ser armas o cualquier otra cosa. Steve y Howard. Tony jamás había visto esas fotos, jamás de los jamases. Pero parecían ser el tesoro secreto de su padre.

—Así que de verdad eran buenos amigos, eh—sintió una punzada en el estómago. Era algo que sabía, pero que nunca fue tan patente como en esas fotografías. Caray, había una foto de esos dos compartiendo un cigarrillo. No sabía que Steve fumara en ese entonces. Steve y él jamás habían compartido ni una taza de café... bueno, no es como si fuera muy habitual.

Debajo de todas esas fotos, encontró sobres todavía más oxidados. Revisó los remitentes y las clasifico en cuatro: "De Steve para Howard" "De Howard para Steve" "De Tía Peggy para Howard" y "De Howard para Tía Peggy".

Eso sin duda era interesante. Tenía en sus manos algo bastante curioso. ¡Tenía en sus manos cartas de Steve! Le había escrito al menos unas cinco cartas a su padre; en el balance salía perdiendo, puesto que Tony sólo tenía una. Howard, por el contrario había escrito muchas más para Steve, pero más de la mitad de las cartas nunca fueron enviadas; no tenían dirección alguna ni sello o estampilla postal. El sobre sólo tenía escrito con letra pulcra:

Para: STEVE ROGERS.

La razón de ello, supuso Tony, y confirmaría más tarde al leerlas, era que, para ese entonces, el Capitán América ya había desaparecido.

Con las cartas entre Howard y Peggy la cosa era distinta. Tenían una correspondencia fluida, al parecer, cada una de ella tenía una respuesta. Ese era un dialogo sin lugar a dudas.

Como aquello era más interesante que un maratón de Stark trek, pero igualmente vintage se preparó un delicioso café, sacó de su alacena las mejores donas gourmet de su tienda favorita y se dispuso a leerlas todas y cada una.

Comenzó con las cartas de Steve y su padre. Las primeras, aquellas que tenían respuesta, eran cartas simples. Steve hacía un pequeño recuento de lo que había pasado durante sus misiones, hacía alguna pregunta técnica a Howard, o eran simples saludos y ganas de mantener comunicación con alguien fuera de su comando estratégico. Howard siempre le contestaba con prontitud y seriedad, eran muy cordiales el uno con el otro y se notaba, también, la confianza férrea que se tenían. Una nueva punzada golpeó el estómago de Tony, odiaba compararse, pero él no tenía una relación así con el capitán, aunque le gustaría.

Una carta de Steve hacia su padre llamó su atención, tenía fecha del día anterior al que los periódicos de la época y la historia marcaron como la desaparición del Capitán América. Era una carta muy especial, era la última carta que Steve escribió a su padre. No decía mucho, tal vez nada, pero él hecho de que Steve se hubiera tomado la molestia de escribirle antes de su última misión era muy significativo.

La carta decía así:

"Querido Howard:

Nos encontramos muy cerca de la base de Hydra, tal vez es la última y RedSkull este ahí. Es una noche muy fría esta, creo que nunca había tenido tanto frío en mi vida. Se siente como si el invierno atravesara mi piel y trepara lentamente por mi cuerpo. Se siente como un mal presentimiento. Se siente igual a la noche anterior de la caída de Bucky.

Sé que no debo ser supersticioso, y que me dirás que la suerte no es más que el azar haciéndose presente. Sé que me dirás que nada prueba científicamente que tocar madera funcione, pero si te soy honesto, es inquietante. Tengo un mal presentimiento. No le digas a Peggy, no quiero que se preocupe. Como bien dices, no debe ser nada más que la anticipación a los nervios de cada misión.

Que puedo decirte, el Capitán América también siente miedo de vez en cuando, más en cuando de lo que desearía.

Sea como sea, y pase lo que pase, cuídate amigo mío. Sé que eres feliz de la manera que eres, pero a veces, me pregunto si realmente es así. Llámame anticuado, pero la estabilidad también debe ser agradable. Una esposa, hijos, una casa con jardín y perros. Tal vez yo no pueda tenerlo, tal vez mi camino termine mañana, pero, tal vez, tú si puedas. No lo sé, si la guerra terminara ahora, me gustaría mucho tener una vida común, nunca he tenido una.

Me estoy desviando del tema.

Sólo quiero despedirme de ti, por si mi mal presentimiento se cumple y no te vuelvo a ver. Y si no se cumple, te invitaré un trago, ¿qué te parece?

Howard, querido amigo, gracias por todo.

Un abrazo.

Steve Rogers."

Tony se enjugó las lágrimas que habían traicionado su estoicidad. Steve lo sabía, muy en el fondo de sí mismo, que algo malo ocurriría en esa misión. Y seguramente su padre se habría sentido bastante mal después de leer dicha carta. La respuesta de Howard ya no tenía remitente. Era una carta corta casi telegrafiada, pero que lo decía todo:

"Querido Steve:

Hoy llego tu carta. Una semana después. De ahora en adelante deberé confiar más en las corazonadas.

Te sigo buscando.

No me rendiré. Te lo prometo.

Howard."

Ahora, Tony, entendía porque su padre cada año financiaba una búsqueda del Capitán América. Aunque cada año le era más difícil reunir al equipo que la llevara a cabo, realmente, nunca se rindió.

Las siguientes cartas eran más extensas. Tony rescató algunas frases de cada una. En algunas le hablaba de su tía Peggy.

"...estarías orgulloso de ella. Es una agente increíble y estoy seguro de que salvará mi trasero..." "Peggy me escondió en una pensión de chicas. No tengo ni que decirte que no he dormido en el baño de su habitación más que una vez. Las chicas piensan que soy su primo. Pero me dicen que me parezco mucho a Howard Stark. Es hilarante, me estoy divirtiendo mucho, aunque no debería." "Peggy, como te dije que lo haría, salvó mi trasero. Tu mejor chica, es sin duda la mejor. Pero no es de eso de lo que quiero hablarte. Hoy me dijo algo que me obliga a cuestionarme a mí mismo. Dijo que sabe cuánto significas para mí, porque sabe lo mucho que significas para ella. Siento como si hubiera descubierto un secreto mío, tan secreto que ni yo me había dado cuenta de él. Tengo mucho que pensar."

Esa última frase, Tony, la transcribió.

En cartas posteriores, Howard hablaba de otras cosas, mucho más personales. Tony también rescató algunas que le parecieron importantes.

"Desde que te fuiste, he releído tu última carta un millón de veces, sí, exagero, pero en definitiva la he leído muchas veces. En especial la parte que hablas de mi felicidad. Ciertamente, me siento solo a veces. Tengo a Jarvis y compañía casi diaria. Pero siempre falta algo. Tienes razón, la estabilidad también debe ser agradable." "...hoy, conocí a una chica increíble. No me creerás pero entiende todo lo que le digo, es temiblemente inteligente. Si tuviéramos un hijo sería un genio. Se llama María, es preciosa y me mandó a paseo." "Volvía a buscarla, sí, a María, estoy seguro de que te agradaría. Una vez más, me cerró la puerta en las narices, pero aceptó tomar un café mañana" "Ya lo decidí, me casaré con ella. Mi querido amigo, ojalá pudieras verme. Te morirías de risa, pero de verdad estoy enamorado, aunque no tanto como lo estaba de... olvídalo. Se lo propondré, deséame suerte desde dónde estés."

A Tony los episodios que hablaban de su madre lo llenaron de nostalgia. Siempre se preguntó cómo había vivido esos momentos su padre, ahora tenía una mejor idea. Entonces, llegaron las cartas donde Howard hablaba de él.

"Ha sido complicado. Es como si la vida se negara a darme un hijo, tal vez, no lo merezco. Intercede por mí allá arriba, ¿no? Si es que estás ahí. María ha llorado toda la noche. Es duro cuando te dicen que el embarazo de tu esposa es de alto riesgo y que podríamos perderlo. Sé que de estar aquí me darías fuerza. Necesito a mi amigo Rogers, el elocuente y que sabía que decirme para hacerme sentir mejor. No le digas a María, pero también he llorado toda la noche en mi estudio." "¡Nació! Es precioso, claro, se parece a mí. Se llamará Anthony como mi tatarabuelo, algún día te contaré esa historia, él vivó en el viejo oeste. Ojalá estuvieras aquí para que lo conocieras. Ojalá hubieras tenido la oportunidad de tener a tus propios hijos y la vida que soñabas. La tendré por ti, querido Steve."

Tony se enjugó las lágrimas de nuevo. Nunca habría imaginado que su padre deseara tanto tenerlo, ni que su deseo de sentar cabeza hubiera tenido raíz en las palabras del capitán. No podía negar que, entonces, parte de su existencia se la debía a él. Aunque fuera un dolor de cabeza.

Dejó las cartas de su padre a Steve y decidió leer las de tía Peggy. Estaban datadas más cerca de su nacimiento y también después de este.

Peggy había sido una sombra en la vida de Tony, pocas veces la vio. Pero ella solía llamarle en Navidad y era ella quién le regaló en un par de ocasiones muñecos del Capitán América. Incluso Tony llegó a llamarla a escondidas de sus padres por las noches para que le contara historias de su héroe, historias que según su padre no eran como en el radio, sino mejores. Supo de su muerte, pero no asistió al funeral. Sabía que Steve estaría ahí, y no se sintió con ganas de verlo, en ese momento tenían un conflicto por la firma de los acuerdos... esa era historia pasada de todas maneras. Lo que no sabía era que había mantenido correspondencia con Howard.

Sus cartas eran, más bien, sobrias, y las respuestas de su padre también. En algunas, parecían afinar los detalles de su proyecto, que más tarde se llamaría S.H.I.E.L.D. y que para ser honesto, ambos habían puesto mucho esfuerzo en que el acrónimo de la organización hiciera referencia a la persona más importante para ambos, sin que nadie se diera cuenta del porqué de su enorme nombre. A veces, Tony era mencionado en las cartas.

"...No seas tan duro con él, Howard, es sólo un niño" decía tía Peggy en una carta. "Quisiera pasar más tiempo con Tony, pero ahora, ¿sabes? No sé cómo acercarme a él. Creo que Steve me golpearía si lo supiera" Decía Howard en su respuesta. "Sólo hazle saber, no importa cuando ni donde, lo valioso que es para ti. No creo que quieras que pase lo que sucedió con Steve." Contestó ella.

En ese punto, Tony estaba intrigado, ¿qué había pasado con Steve? La respuesta lo golpeó con la siguiente carta de Howard.

"Querida Peggy:

Hoy grabé un video para Tony, espero que lo vea en algún momento, le he dejado un par de secretos que estoy seguro podrá descubrí; es muy inteligente. Seguí tu consejo, le he dicho lo importante que es para mí. Es él lo mejor que he hecho en mi vida.

Steve, bueno, él ya era excepcional antes de convertirse en el Capitán América, pero él también ha sido lo mejor que he hecho para este mundo. Es la mejor arma que pude hacer, pero me habría gustado que no lo fuera. Ojalá hubiera podido sobrevivir a la guerra, casarse contigo, vivir su vida, una vida que no pudo vivir antes por no tener salud y luego, por lo que demandaba su misión. Supongo que siempre tuvo miedo de no ser útil. Pero a mí me enseñó muchas cosas. Cosas que incluso no sabía de mí mismo.

Sé que lo sabes, siempre lo supiste ¿no? Aquel día, cuando me dijiste que sabías cuanto significaba para mí... equiparaste lo que él era para mí, con lo que era para ti. Y para ti, él era tu amor. El hombre de tu vida, al que siempre amarías, incluso si seguías adelante. El hombre que no podrías olvidar ni aunque le dijeras adiós. Tu persona correcta. No sé si él era tanto para mí, pero no negaré que anidaba en mi un sentimiento extraño hacia él, que callé bastante bien, hasta para mis propios oídos. Un sentimiento extraño porque nunca antes lo sentí por un hombre y nunca lo he sentido de nuevo. Aun es confuso para mí, y no puedo darle un nombre. Tal vez, no me atrevo. Pero lo que es un hecho es que su pérdida me golpeó duramente, y al igual que tú, lo sigo extrañando y evocando en cada cosa que hago. Mi propio hijo ha crecido bajo sus valores, y los de su madre, esos son los buenos valores que lleva tatuados y que espero que lo hagan un hombre de bien; los malos, los ha adquirido netamente de mí, así que perdónalo si comete indiscreciones al igual que su padre.

Hay muchos "hubiera" que probablemente nos harían más felices, querida amiga, pero el que más feliz me haría, sin temor a equivocarme, es aquel en dónde Steve conociera a Tony. Algo me dice que ser llevarían bien, o tal vez no. El punto es que me habría gustado poder presumirle a mi hijo. No poder hacerlo, no poder compartirle eso, supongo que es lo que más melancólico me pone en invierno.

Felices fiestas, Peggy, para ti y tu esposo.

Con cariño.

Howard Stark."

Tony dobló la carta y la regresó a su sobre. El gran secreto de Howard Stark era ese sentimiento extraño que había tenido por Steve. Un sentimiento al que no se atrevía a ponerle nombre, pero que no podía ser otro que...Tony tampoco se atrevía a decirlo.

Guardó las cartas y las fotos en la caja, y llevó ésta a su habitación. Ya no la entregaría a los archivos. Pepper tenía razón sobre tener cuidado y discreción con los objetos personales de la familia Stark.


	2. Parte 2

A la inauguración de la exposición en el MET, asistieron todos los Avengers, como invitados especiales de Tony Stark; así que la gala se convirtió en un suceso de grandes dimensiones. Prensa internacional y nacional se pelaban por la mejor toma y las declaraciones de éstos.

—Fue una buena idea invitarlos—le dijo Pepper a Tony cuando éste cortó el listón.

—Soy un genio de la publicidad, querida.

Pero Tony tenía otra intención al hacerlo, que sólo publicidad. Era una manera sutil de entrar en materia de conversación con el capitán, al cual localizó dónde creyó que estaría: en la primera sección de la exposición, aquella que hablaba de los inicios de Industrias Stark y su participación en la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

—¿Qué, Cap? ¿Recordar es vivir?—Le dijo al detenerse a su lado.

Steve desvió la vista de la fotografía que veía, una foto bastante significativa de él junto a Howard y Peggy.

—Supongo que es así—le contestó melancólicamente.

Tony bebió de su copa de champagne y carraspeó.

—Eran buenos amigos, eh.

Steve asintió sonriendo.

—¿Los extrañas, cap?

—Mucho—parecía que la tristeza estaba por inundarlo, Tony no quería eso, pero no sabía cómo detenerlo—. Es difícil cuando todos a quiénes has amado mueren. Siempre me pregunto en que momento podre irme también. No me gustaría que volviera a pasar.

—Vamos, capsicle, no digas cosas tan deprimentes. Debe ser genial ser como los vampiros, vivir eternamente, ver el cambio de los siglos, los avances de la ciencia y el conocimiento, las transformaciones de la sociedad, la historia sin que nadie nos la cuente...

—No es agradable, Tony. No tener con quien compartir la vida, ni los recuerdos de antaño no es fácil. Sólo te sientes más y más solo.

—¿Así te sientes, cap?

—No del todo. No ahora—Steve esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Lo dices por Bucky ¿no? Por ese lado me alegra que esté vivo.

—Lo digo por todos ustedes. Pero gracias, Tony, por darle una segunda oportunidad a Bucky. Sé que no te debes sentir muy cómodo con su presencia.

—No me molesta. He llegado a entender. Cada uno de nosotros tiene sus propias tragedias ¿no es así? —Hizo una pausa— Cap, ¿puedo preguntarte algo sobre mi padre?

Steve le miró extrañado. A pesar del tiempo compartido, Tony jamás le había preguntado sobre Howard. Él siempre estuvo dispuesto a hablar, pero no, si Tony no quería. Sabía que la relación entre ellos no había sido fácil y no quería incomodarlo.

—Claro, Tony, lo que quieras.

Tony se bebió lo que quedaba de champagne en su copa y le arrebató otra a un mesero antes de hablar.

—¿Qué significó mi padre para ti?

—Era mi amigo, de mis mejores amigos. Lo quería mucho, Tony. Me ayudó a ser quién soy ahora.

—¿Amistad era todo lo que había entre ustedes?

Steve frunció el ceño, no alcanzaba a comprender a dónde quería ir Tony con esa pregunta.

—Pues, sí. Nos apreciábamos mucho... Espera, ¿es por lo de Bucky?

—¿Qué?

—¿Me preguntas esto por la muerte de Howard a manos de Bucky?

—No, yo...

—Quisiera que supieras que no fue un trago dulce para mí saberlo. Tardé bastante en asimilarlo. Ellos también eran amigos, tal vez no tanto... pero Bucky jamás hubiera lastimado a Howard. Y si yo hubiera estado ahí, te aseguro que lo habría detenido, sin importar nada yo...

—Lo sé, cap. No te aflijas por eso. No lo culpo a él, ni a ti, y estoy seguro de que mi padre tampoco lo haría. Me llevó tiempo, también, entenderlo. Pero ¡hey! Estamos aquí, juntos como buenos amigos ¿o no? Estamos bien, ¿verdad?

Steve asintió con una sonrisa y volvió a mirar la fotografía cuyo pie rezaba: De Izquierda a derecha: Howard Stark, Steve Rogers, alias Capitán América, y Margaret Carter.

—Fue una cena de Navidad—dijo de pronto—. La hicimos antes de la fecha porque teníamos que partir a una misión. De las mejores Navidades que he tenido.

Tony sonrió.

—Oye, cap, si, hipotéticamente hablando, mi padre se hubiera enamorado de ti y te lo hubiera confesado, ¿qué le habrías dicho?

Steve volteó a verlo y rió ante lo que consideró una ocurrencia de Tony.

—No lo sé, Tony, lo creo muy improbable.

—Por eso dije "hipotéticamente". Anda, dime qué le dirías—Tony se estaba divirtiendo, al parecer su pregunta había cambiado la atmosfera.

Steve respiró profundo. No se le ocurría nada, negó un par de veces mientras se devanaba los sesos.

—Vamos, cap, si tardas tanto, voy a pensar que sentías algo por él.

—Ja, ja, no Tony, a mí me gustaba Peggy. Tal vez, eso le habría dicho. "Agradezco tus sentimientos, Howard, pero sabes cómo me siento respecto a Peggy."

—Básicamente lo mandarías a la friend zone.

—No podría evitarlo—dijo Steve conteniendo la risa.

—Bueno, eso está bien por mí. De otra manera jamás habría nacido está belleza de hombre.

Ambos rieron y pidieron otra copa de champagne.

—Oye, cap, te tengo otra pregunta hipotética.

—De acuerdo, Tony, lánzala.

Tony le dio largo trago a su nueva copa antes de hacer la pregunta.

—¿Y si yo me enamorara de ti y te lo confesara que me dirías?

Steve levantó las cejas en un gesto pensativo.

—Te contestaré con otra pregunta.

—No, eso no se vale—se quejó Tony, pero estaba sonriendo.

—No especificaste las reglas, antes.

—¡Ah, que astuto, capitán! Bueno, dame mi respuesta, maldita sea.

—Tony...

—Ya, ya, fue una pequeña maldición de nada.

Steve rio y sacudió la cabeza— Si te dijera que también estoy enamorado de ti, ¿qué crees que diría tu padre?

—Interesante—Tony fingió pensar, mientras bebía de su copa— Tal vez, diría, que nos daba su bendición.

—¿De verdad crees eso?

—No, probablemente me diría "No, Tony, yo lo vi primero" o algo así.

—Yo creo que te llevaría al primer burdel que encontrara.

—ja, ja, ja, cap, ya nadie dice "burdel".

—Disculpa a este anciano anticuado.

Tony volvió a reír.

—Ya, en serio, Steve, yo creo que mi padre si nos daría su bendición y hasta pagaría la boda.

—Ja, ja, pareces muy seguro, Tony.

—Lo estoy—Tony reafirmó lo dicho bebiendo un trago de su copa.

Steve ladeó el rostro conservando en su mirada la interrogante.

—¿Por qué estás tan seguro?

—Porque sé que él entendería. Él más que nadie, entendería porque me he enamorado de ti, y lo aceptaría. Hasta estaría feliz.

—Yo creo que tu padre me mataría.

—No, no, estaría contento de tenerte como yerno. Te lo firmo dónde quieras.

Steve lo miró con incredulidad y también le dio un sorbo a su copa. Tony respiró profundo.

—Oye, cap, ¿si te dijera que eso sobre estar enamorado de ti no es nada hipotético, qué harías?

—Me aseguraría de no estar dormido.

—¿Eh, qué? ¿Por qué?

Steve no contestó, le sonrió enigmáticamente y se terminó el champagne de su copa. Tony lo imitó y miró a su alrededor. Pocas personas realmente veían la exposición, así que él que ellos hubieran estado parados frente a una fotografía no pareció incomodar a nadie. A lo lejos distinguió a Thor riendo estridentemente mientras magullaba con un medio abrazo a Bruce, quién sólo podía reír nerviosamente. Mientras el hombrecito verde se quedará en su lugar, no habría problema alguno, pensó al tiempo que llamaba la atención de un mesero y recargaba su dotación de alcohol.

—Oye, cap...

—¿Otra pregunta hipotética?

—Me atrapaste—ambos rieron brevemente— Si quisiera besarte ahora mismo, ¿qué harías?

Nada más decirlo, Tony decidió ocultar la expresión de su rostro en su nueva copa de champagne.

—Supongo que... te diría que fuéramos a un lugar menos concurrido—Steve miró a su alrededor, la sala estaba repleta de gente que ni siquiera conocía, tal vez, nadie se daría cuenta, pero siempre estaban los periodistas, quienes, como buitres, agudizaban la vista en busca de alguna nota.

—¿Te molestaría que nos vieran?

—Me molestaría que la primera plana de los periódicos sea el beso de Tony Stark con el Capitán América; y no el aniversario de la obra de Howard.

Tony sonrió, Steve era bastante considerado y respetuoso con los eventos, y más si éstos tenían que ver con las personas que apreciaba.

—Está bien, entonces, si nos fuéramos a otro lugar, uno quizás dónde sólo estemos tú y yo, ¿qué me harías, cap?

Steve sonrió de medio lado. —Te besaría, por supuesto.

—¿Nada más?—Dijo Tony con fingida decepción.

—¿Querrías algo más?

—Tal vez. ¿Por qué no?

Steve no pudo evitar ensanchar su sonrisa, pero desvió la vista hacia la fotografía.

—Estoy seguro de que me mataría—murmuró, pero Tony alcanzó a escucharlo; después volvió a mirar al hijo de su amigo—¿Te gustaría ir a otro lado, Tony?

Y éste sonrió ampliamente. No esperaba que su conversación derivara en eso, pero era mejor de lo que había planeado. Asintió vehementemente, y decidió que no había tiempo que perder, o uno de los dos se arrepentiría, así que dejó su copa a medio terminar en la mano de algún mesero y empujó a Steve a través de las salas hacia la salida.


	3. Parte 3

—Bueno, cap—Tony cerró la puerta de su habitación y giró sobre sus talones para quedar frente a Steve—. Estamos solos. ¿Qué crees que diría mi padre ante esto?

—No creo que diría algo, me habría disparado entre ceja y ceja.

Tony rió.

—No lo creo, ya te lo dije, él estaría contento—Steve sacudió la cabeza para nada convencido de la seguridad de Tony—Te enseñaré algo.

Sentó a Steve en su cama y sacó de debajo de esta la caja de madera de su padre, la puso sobre el colchón, entre él y Steve.

—Dudé un poco en mostrártelas... pero creo que lo mereces, después de todo son tuyas.

Steve frunció el ceño al no comprender de qué le hablaba, pero lo entendió cuando reconoció su letra en algunas cartas y la de Howard en otras.

—Oh, vaya...

—Léelas cuando quieras, cap. Te las doy.

—Gracias, Tony.

—Las leí. Lo siento.

—Está bien.

—Hay partes vergonzosas, ya que habla de mis estupideces de infante.

—Debe ser adorable.

—Oh, cállate, capsicle. Y contéstame.

—¿Qué?

—Hipotéticamente hablando, ¿te molestaría tener una relación con el hijo de tu amigo? Suena bastante fuerte...

—¿Por ello es hipotético?—Tony asintió sonriendo—Tal vez en otro contexto me causaría conflicto.

—¿Qué significa eso?

—Que de no haberme convertido en una paleta de hielo—Tony rió suavemente—, y haberte conocido desde pequeño, me parece que sería algo impensable.

—¿Te sentirías mal?

—Como un completo pervertido.

—Ja, ja, ja pues no me importaría ser pervertido por ti.

—Tony...

Pero el castaño ya no atendió, hizo a un lado la caja de recuerdos de su padre y se colgó del cuello del capitán.

—No es el caso, Steve, al contrario, me he reformado un tanto desde que te conozco. ¿Qué? ¿Harás lo que dijiste o lo dejaras en palabras?

Steve no podía evitar la mirada de Tony, no en la distancia tan corta en la que estaban. Tampoco era como si quisiera hacerlo, la tentación era mucha como para no caer en ella. Así que ladeó el rostro y lo besó suave pero consistentemente. Un beso dulce que se fue transformando poco a poco en uno apasionado. Steve dejó caer las cartas para abrazar a Tony; y juntos desplomarse en el colchón entrelazados.

—Tony—murmuró el capitán aún renuente a abandonar los labios de éste, además, no podía, su cuello estaba bien sujeto por el ingeniero.

—¿Uumh?

—Hipotéticamente hablando—Tony rió—¿Qué harías si te dijera que quiero quitarte la ropa?

—Te diría que lo hagas, porque quiero lo mismo.

***

—¡Tony! ¡¿Dónde diablos te metiste?!

A Pepper poco le faltó para sacudirlo de los hombros.

—Es mi culpa, Pepper—dijo Steve—, lo lamento.

—Oh, Steve, ¿tuvieron una emergencia de tipo Ironman-Capitán América?

—Algo así—dijo Tony sonriendo pícaramente—. Oye, Steve, eso me gustaría para la próxima vez que...

Steve le tapó la boca con una mano y Tony rió contra su palma.

—¿Están bien?—Pepper los miró un poco extrañada, había cierta atmósfera entre ellos que no podía explicar.

—Casi—dijo Tony quitando la mano de Steve de su boca para contestar—, estoy caminando un poco raro, pero por todo lo demás, estupendamente.

—¡Tony!

—¿Qué, Steve? Se darán cuenta de todas maneras.

Steve rodó lo ojos, Pepper frunció el ceño, nada de lo que decían le hacía sentido.

—Bueno, no importa. Tony, tienes que hacer la declaración para la prensa, vamos.

Tiró de él hasta el estrado, donde habían dispuesto los micrófonos.

—Toma, esto es lo debes decir, ¿ok? Adelante.

Tony leyó la tarjeta que le había dado Pepper, pero una vez frente a las cámaras y micrófonos decidió cambiar el discurso. No era la primera vez que lo hacía.

—Gracias a todos por haber venido. La obra de mi padre y la mía esta condensada en estas cuatro salas, y definitivamente no abarcan todo lo que deberían. Aun así, espero que la hayan disfrutado y lo mismo va para los visitantes que vengan a ver esta exposición. Para cerrar esta velada, me gustaría hacer dos declaraciones. La primera: Mi padre no fue el mejor padre del mundo, pero sé que me entregó todo su cariño, muy a su manera, y mi manera de entregarle el mío es conservando su patrimonio y seguir haciendo historia. Y la segunda: me mudaré de la torre de los Avengers, no porque vaya a dejar de ser parte del equipo, sino porque ahora tengo una nueva pareja, y según mi primer experimento, necesitaremos privacidad o paredes insonorizadas en todo caso.

Los periodistas e invitados rieron, en tanto que Pepper y Steve cerraban los ojos como si esperaran un golpe.

—En fin, es todo. De nuevo, gracias por venir— estaba por irse pero se arrepintió y añadió—: Por cierto, no te pregunte, pero ¿está bien que nos mudemos, Steve?

Por supuesto que, al día siguiente, la primera plana de los periódicos no habló de la exposición en el MET por el aniversario de Industrias Stark.

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originalmente esto era un one shot, pero era tan largo, que preferí dividirlo. 
> 
> De pronto, me a ha dado por buscar cosas Stoward (Steve x Howard) y cómo preguntó una chica en tumblr, "¿tendré algún daño por shippear a Steve con el padre y el hijo?" Creo que sí, necesito ayuda. Sin embargo, creo que siempre ganara el Stony en mi corazón. 
> 
> Fue así como nació este intento de fic. Espero que les haya gustado. 
> 
> ¡Nos estamos leyendo!


End file.
